


A Trip to York New City

by snapdragon8



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Tags Are Hard, Teasing, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-25 23:52:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18173084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapdragon8/pseuds/snapdragon8
Summary: A year after Killua and Gon parted ways, Killua's feelings for Gon have finally become clear to him. He decides to meet up with the old gang at Leorio's new apartment in York New City-will he be able to keep those newfound feelings for the hunter hidden, or will they rise to the surface?





	A Trip to York New City

**Author's Note:**

> Hi to anyone reading! This is my first ever fanfic posted so take it easy on me plz :)

 

_ Flashback to two days ago _

 

It was my 15th Summer. Alluka had grown up some, and insisted I finally take some time for myself. She grew enough of a backbone to tell Mom and Dad she needs freedom from her room and Kukuroo whenever she pleases- _ with _ the threat of course, that she would otherwise request their lives. I taught her that little bit of advice. Sometimes in life, you have to be do whatever it takes, even if brutal, to achieve happiness. 

 

“Are you  _ sure _ you’re going to be okay without me?” 

 

She was stomping around the house, picking up any last minute things she might possibly need and depositing them on her person. Her long hair now nearly reached the floor, but on occasions like today, she kept them in long beaded braids so tight she could probably give a lashing with a single turn of the head.  

 

She rolled her eyes. “ _ Yes _ big brother, I’ve been able to protect myself for years now.” 

 

It was the crack of dawn and yet I followed her around the house nagging like a mother in my chocolate robot pajamas.  

 

“Are you  _ positive _ ? The exam is a pretty far journey away. Just say the word and I’m there.”

 

I’ve always been weary to leave her on her own. A habit which at this point in her life, Alluka probably finds more annoying than helpful. But today she is on her way to take the 291st Hunter exam, which gives me the perfect opportunity to take a trip to York New City to visit the old gang at Leorio and Kurapika’s apartment complex. Kurapika claims he only lives there for convenience when the spider clan returns-but we all have the common sense to know there is something else going on between them. Normally I wouldn’t accept Leorio’s invitation for a visit even without Alluka to protect, but this time is different. Gon is going to be there. 

 

She stuffed a few snacks from the pantry in her backpack before turning around to face me. “ _ Seriously _ ? You know you were my age when you took the Hunter exam-and went all by yourself. You know I’m strong enough-heck, maybe even stronger than you were at my age.” 

 

I gave her an annoyed expression to which she smirked. She learned from me to always hit where it hurts, and now she was using it against me. I’ve created a monster. 

 

“It’s about time you go see Gon in person. I’m sick of hearing you talk about all the good times you’ve had together. It’s time to make some new memories. Besides, I’ll have Zushi with me, remember?” 

 

It’s true-a little while after returning home with Alluka I thought I would introduce her to Zushi. They were around the same age and I recommended him to her as a resource to learn more about nen. They became pretty close friends. Plus with age, Alluka finally started putting extra thought behind her power in requests. Enough so, to manipulate practically anyone she wanted. Maybe she would be okay. 

 

Plus...I’d been  _ dying _ to see a particular pair of golden eyes. 

 

I sighed. “Fine. I know you’re ready. Just look out for weirdos okay? Call me if you run into any trouble. No matter where I am, I could make it to you in twenty minutes or less.” 

 

“Yeah, yeah, Mr. Perfect. I’m out! And  _ also _ \--” she said, giving a sly smile, “Say hello to  _ Gon _ for me.” She winked. 

 

I blushed. Of course, I’ve never told her that my feelings for Gon go beyond friendship, but somehow she figured it out on her own. I rubbed the back of my neck nervously, laughed, and waved goodbye as she opened the front gate. I took out my phone. 

 

[HUNTER EXAM 287  GROUP CHAT] 

 

KILLUA:  _ Hey Guys... Saturday? I’ll be there!  _

 

-

 

_ Two Days Later _

 

Oh _ shit _ , I thought to myself. 

 

Of course I didn’t realize the full gravity of the situation until I all but reached the front door to the apartment. Even going full speed, I knew I was going to be the last to arrive. But to be fair, I took the journey by foot from my house practically on the other side of the world, and still managed to make it in two hours. 

 

The last couple days my subconscious had been busying itself-anything to distract me from the fact that I was about to see Gon. Something I had been wanting to do for almost a  _ year _ now. 

 

I woke up at the crack of dawn, ran laps around the mountain for a few hours, and practiced my nen for another three. Of course, following my workout was an immediate cold shower. After trying and losing patience with reading and watching television, I ordered the maids to take a break and let me clean the house. They looked at me like I was losing my mind, but eventually complied. Once every speck of dirt was gone, I trained Mike to attack on sight when he sees Illumi-worth a shot. Then I played darts, and then, I reached a new low-asking Milluki if I could play video games with him. How is that low? Well his game of choice is a particularly uncomfortable dating sim. 

 

I was desperate to find anything even remotely preoccupying enough so I wouldn't be left with my own thoughts. 

 

Thoughts like, 

 

_ Gon probably got taller  _

 

Or, _ I wonder if he still laughs the same where his nose crinkles and his eyes get squinty. I hope so.  _

 

Or, _ Oh no what if he found a new best friend or what if he catches me staring at him and stops being my friend or what if he doesn’t even like me anymore what if--  _

 

See? No. Can’t get stuck in that whirlwind. But now that I stopped running my mind was screaming,  _ Gon is on the other side of that door _ . I’m really here-and I don’t know if the feeling in my stomach is excitement, butterflies, or a sign that I’m about to throw up, but I get the feeling it’s all three. 

 

I knocked quickly-better not to think on it. While I waited I could feel my adams apple bob in my throat and my fists clench. 

 

Before I could even process the door opening, I was being wrapped in a tight pair of tan arms. 

 

“KILLUAA!! I can’t believe you made it! I missed my best friend!” said Gon, without any release on his grip. 

 

I blushed. All my fears dissipated in an instant. Gon always had a way of doing that. I closed my eyes and hugged him back. However, when they fluttered open, I was greeted with the knowing glances of Leorio and Kurapika. I flipped them off, and shoved Gon off of me out of pure mortification. Jesus, why does the whole world know that I like him except for him?! 

 

“Stop that! It’s embarrassing.” 

 

My blush only got worse, trickling to my ears and down my neck. 

 

Gon laughed. “KiIlluaa why do you have to be so mean? I just missed you a whole bunch I was always thinking about you I--” 

 

“Stop!” 

 

I covered my now tomato-ripened face with my turtleneck in shame. Of course it was nice to hear from Gon, but the kid is so oblivious. I don’t think he even knows what a relationship beyond friendship  _ is _ , let alone with me. Once I regained some level of composure I released my shirt and looked to the carpet. 

 

“I missed you too,” I whispered. Gon just smiled from ear to ear and wrapped an arm around me. Oh god he’s so warm, just like I remembered. I knew he would be taller-he had about twenty centimeters on me. But was he always this strong? I can see the muscles bulging from his forearms and--

 

_ Nope, no, nadda, bad train of thought again, stop it, stop it.  _

 

I was distracted from my own mind by Leorio and Kurapika yet again. Leorio leaned against the living room couch with his arms crossed. 

 

“Aww how sweet, missed me too didn’t ya? You can give me a hug too don’t be shy!” He held out his arms. 

 

I waved him off. “Yeah, yeah, don’t push it old man.” 

 

“Shut up! I’m only 23!” 

 

Gon still hadn’t left my side-and to be honest, the feeling of his body against mine was getting a little too distracting. I discreetly stepped away, and I swear I could see a flash of disappointment in Gon’s eyes-probably just wishful thinking. 

 

“So what have you guys been doing tonight? What’s the plan?” I took off my backpack and set it to the side.  

 

Leorio smirked, “Not much buddy, but now that you’re here let’s start drinkin’!” He opened the fridge on the opposite wall and pulling out two packs of beers.  

 

“Hey, they’re only sixteen!” scolded Kurapika. 

 

“So? I was already drinking by that time! Chill out cuti--K-Kurapika!” I rolled my eyes. Way to be obvious. 

 

Huh. Sure I’ve had sips of alcohol every now and then from my parents but I’ve never drank with friends before. I guess no time like the present right? Gon didn’t appear to have any significant reaction or any signs of nervousness. I guess that’s Gon for you-whenever it comes to trying something new, he has no fear. Sometimes his sheer lack of negativity overwhelms me, but I suppose that derives from the way I was raised. So yeah, Gon is annoyingly optimistic, but he brings out the light in me-which is all I’ve ever wanted. I couldn’t help my lovesick sigh. 

 

“Killua? You okay?” 

 

His voice immediately snapped me out of it. 

 

“Huh? Yeah, totally.”

 

He gave me a sideways glance, as if he didn’t believe me. There was no denying how well he knew me (which is natural considering we spent the majority of our childhoods together), so it was always hard trying to hide my emotions from him but I gave it my best shot, avoiding direct eye contact and giving a calm smile, but his look didn’t go away. Well, at least I tried. 

 

“Well, if Killua says he’s okay…” I reached for a beer. 

 

“Hey hey, would you look at that!” Leorio pointed at me dramatically, “Told you Kurapika, tonight’s gonna be fun!” 

 

Kurapika rolled his eyes as everyone grabbed a beer of their own and gathered around the coffee table. 

 

“I have a great idea! What ya say we play never have I ever?” 

 

“What’s that?” Gon and I asked in unison. 

 

“You’ve really never heard of it? Damn, did you both not have a childhood?”

 

If i think about it, we actually didn’t. We didn’t have your ordinary childhood experience. No formal schooling-just hunter training and an seemingly endless journey trying to find Gon’s selfish excuse for a father. Maybe that’s why I lack basic social skills. Which I guess in turn are preventing me from properly understanding how to confess to Gon. Ha. Oh, the irony. 

 

“Okay, okay, so here’s how it works. You go in a circle and say never have I ever...something you haven’t done before. And if someone in the group has, you take a drink. You lose after ten sips, and last person remaining wins. I’ll start. Never have I ever...been on an island!” 

 

“Hey! That’s unfair!” Gon pouted. 

 

“Sorry bud, life isn’t fair!” 

 

I rolled my eyes but took a gulp,  eyeing Gon as he did the same. 

 

I could never get away with getting a discrete peek at him-as soon as my eyes drifted in his direction his seemed to meet me halfway. He couldn’t smile with the glass rim of the bottle pressed to his, *ahem* gorgeous lips, but I could tell from his eyes that he was smirking. 

 

This has all been happening so fast. Was Gon always this, well... flirtatious? Like with our hug being so long or the fact that he is so close to me right now, our thighs are touching. I can detect hints of cologne on him-like forest and musk. Damn, did he always smell this captivating? Wait, no-I’m getting ahead of myself. He doesn’t even know what flirting is, he’s just naturally touchy. Plus, we haven’t seen each other in a while and I’m still his friend, of course we missed each other. It doesn’t mean anything extra, unfortunately-he does that sorta stuff to everyone. 

 

Anyways, from what I can tell-with my brain being the way it is-this could be a very long night.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any advice or comments, or want me to keep writing this let me know!


End file.
